


hot and bothered

by bunbunjolras



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, alpha!Enjolras, omega!Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbunjolras/pseuds/bunbunjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Enjolras,” Grantaire whimpered down the phone. “Enjolras please, you have to come home, I’m in heat and I’m going out of my mind.”</p><p>---</p><p>In which Grantaire's heat comes early and Enjolras isn't home to help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot and bothered

The first noise that filtered down the phone line was enough to send chills down Enjolras’ back. The low, plaintive whining of a truly distressed omega was not something alphas like him ever wanted to hear, especially not from their mates, and until that moment Enjolras had never heard Grantaire make that noise and he didn’t really know what to say except his lover’s name.

“Enjolras,” Grantaire whimpered down the phone. “Enjolras please, you have to come home, I’m in heat and I’m going out of my mind.”

 

“But your heat isn’t due for another two weeks,” Enjolras says, realising belatedly that it was a foolish thing to say to someone clearly suffering the effects of a sudden, unexpected heat without their partner. Combeferre and Courfeyrac both looked up from their discussion when they heard that, alarmed, and Enjolras could practically hear the two of them mentally making plans.

Grantaire gave a rough, choked sob and made a noise somewhere between a moan and a laugh. “I know,” he muttered, a little breathless. “I know, but it – it’s happening now and I feel like my brain is boiling you have to come home, Enjolras, you have to come home right now because if you don’t I think I might just – I might just – oh god Enjolras just get home, now.”

“The next train leaves in 4 minutes, you can make it if you run,” Combeferre told the alpha when he looked up.

It took him just a few seconds to get up out of his chair and grab his coat and his bag – his textbooks were still strewn across the table but he didn’t care, Courfeyrac and Combeferre would bring them to him in a few days when the sickly sweet scent of heat-ridden omega had dissipated from the air in their apartment – and he was running out the door of the university library just a few moments later, phone still pressed to his ear as he listened to his omega speak.

Grantaire wasn’t making any sense – some of the words he was saying weren’t in a language Enjolras could understand, some of them not even words, dissolving into pained moans and grunts and gasps before they reached completion. It was referred to by some as being heat-stupid, heat-dumb, being so achingly desperate for even the simplest touch of an alpha that coherent speech became a challenge for even the most eloquent of omegas. Enjolras hated it – he hated seeing and hearing his blisteringly intelligent partner reduced to a writhing, sobbing, incoherent mess, but all he could do about it was help Grantaire through it, touch him where he needed to be touched, fill him up the way he wanted, and hold him as he shivered his way through the fever.

“Grantaire,” he panted once he reached the station – he’d beaten the train there, though only just, and he could see it approaching in the distance. “Grantaire, I need you to listen to me.”

There was a low, sustained whine, and Enjolras felt rather than heard his own growl. “Stop moving, stop whining and listen to me,” he said in a low, steady tone of voice, and he heard the other man grow silent, only his still heavy breathing indicating that he was still there. Enjolras hated using that tone of voice with Grantaire, the one the still slightly animal part of his brain recognised as a command to be followed exactly, and he hated the odd thrill the animal part of his own brain got when he heard the omega quieten down. “Where are you right now?”

“I’m – ah, I’m sorry Enjolras, the sheets are all dirty,” he managed eventually, and Enjolras sighed a little in relief – he was probably in the bedroom, and hopefully would remain there for the few minutes it would take for the train, just pulling up to the platform, to get to the stop just a couple of minutes walk, one minute at a run, from their apartment. “I couldn’t – I can’t – fuck, I can’t think properly.”

“It’s okay,” Enjolras cooed as soothingly as he could, stepping up into the carriage and clinging to a hand rail. “It’s okay, I’ll be home soon, love, and we’ll make it better together. When did you first start to feel it?”

“My-my skin was itchy this morning,” Grantaire mumbled, and the way his breath hitched and his words slurred into each other told Enjolras that he had something – fingers or a toy – up his ass in futile attempt to quell the desperate, aching emptiness he always described feeling. “I didn’t think it was heat until a few hours ago when I got – I got all wet, all damp and sticky in class, Enjo, everyone could smell it and my tutor sent me home but I didn’t want to go home because everyone smelled so good, not as good as you but there were so many of them and they all wanted me.” He paused for a moment to moan, and Enjolras bristled at the idea of someone else touching his omega, his Grantaire. “Bossuet came and got me and he brought me home, made sure I was okay and then he took my key and locked the door on his way out.”

That would explain the missed calls from an unknown number on his phone – Bossuet had just recently gotten a new phone with a new number, and Enjolras was always reluctant to answer a call from someone he didn’t know. Bossuet had been trying to get in touch to tell him to go home, and Enjolras had ignored it, and the man likely didn’t know where Enjolras was that afternoon and had been unable to find him.

“I was f– I was okay for a bit but about an hour ago I just got really hot all of a sudden and then I felt a bit sick and then – and now – I’m all empty, Enjolras, I’m all wet and empty and I feel like I’m burning up and freezing to death all at once, fix it, please,” he whined, and Enjolras could hear him doing something, slick and sloppy and he realised that Grantaire was probably fingering himself desperately, seeking some sort of gratification. “I’m gonna – fuck, I’m go-going out of my fucking mind, Enjolras, where are you?”

“I’m just a few minutes away, I’m almost at the train station, love, I’ll just be a few minutes, I’ll be there as soon as I can, I promise,” he breathed, listening to Grantaire’s increasingly feverish babbling, the noises coming from him now almost constant, not always words again, more incoherent noises than anything that Enjolras listened to as he waited for the doors to slide open. He practically launched himself from the train and towards the turnstile, vaulting over it instead of wasting the few seconds it would take to put his ticket through the reader, and once he was out on the street he darted across the road, through the car park and up the street towards the apartment five of them shared.

The scent of Grantaire’s heat was hot and sweet and heavy on his tongue and in his nose and he could feel his cock swelling in response to it even as he climbed the stairs three at a time to get to Grantaire up on the second floor. One of their neighbours – an alpha – was leaning out of his door, sniffing the air curiously, and Enjolras snarled as he passed him, keys jangling in his shaking hands as he tried to get the door open, and after a few attempts he succeeded, slamming the door shut behind himself and bolting it securely.

“Grantaire,” he called out. “Grantaire, I’m here, I’m home.”

There was a debauched moan from the direction of their bedroom and he headed through quickly, pulling clothes off as he did so, and when he reached the bedroom he paused for the briefest moment to take it all in. The air was so thick with the beautiful scent of his omega that he thought he might well pass out from the rush of arousal that hit him, and Enjolras wasn’t surprised when he saw the state of Grantaire’s thighs, glistening with slick, practically dripping, as he writhed on the floor in an attempt to get his fingers – four of them – further inside of himself. His hair was a mess and his skin was flushed red across his chest and cheeks, and he looked dazed, confused, dizzy, and when he looked up at Enjolras he smiled as though he’d forgotten he was coming.

“I’m here,” Enjolras murmured as soothingly as he could while pushing his pants down around his knees. “Shh, quiet now, I’m here, we’re going to make it all better, okay?”

He reached out and placed a hand on Grantaire back gently, watching as Grantaire writhed under the shock of that first skin-on-skin contact, waiting until most of the tremors had passed before he gripped his hip gently with one hand and pressed two fingers into him with the other.

“No,” Grantaire whined, and Enjolras withdrew immediately, drawing a louder cry from the omega, dry, rough sobs shaking his body as he pushed back mindlessly towards the alpha. “No, no, you have to – you got – please just fuck me, please, before I lose my mind.”

“Okay,” Enjolras murmured, bringing one hand back up to Grantaire’s hip, the other gripping his own cock – hard and flushed already but hardly even bothering him in a way comparable to Grantaire’s apparent intense discomfort. He pressed the head of his erection into the omega slowly, wanting to go slow to avoid hurting Grantaire but the omega had other ideas altogether – he pushed back quickly until the whole of Enjolras’ length was inside of him, giving a satisfied moan and dropping his head down until all Enjolras could see were his skinny shoulders.

Grantaire moved just a little after that, short rocking motions that revealed just an inch of the alpha’s cock before taking it back again, and each movement seemed to be striking the right spot over and over again in the omega, and he moaned and gasped and cried out as he came a few moments later. Enjolras ran his hands down the smooth plane of his back as Grantaire shuddered through his orgasm, feeling guilty that Grantaire had been that wound up because of him, that all it took were a few short moments for him to come, but also satisfied that he was the only one who could do this, who could make Grantaire tremble and come apart like this beneath him, and he reached down to stroke his hands up his soft belly gently as he curled forwards to press a kiss to the soft skin of his back.

“A bit better?” he asked as he started fucking Grantaire almost gently, slowly and smoothly as the omega caught his breath again. This stage of the heat – arousal, fever, a desperate, undeniable need to be fucked – would last until Enjolras knotted him. They would sleep, bound by the knot at first, until the next wave of fever and arousal overtook Grantaire again a few hours later, again to be ended by knotting. They would come and go, these desires, for a few days, and even the moments of clarity between the surges of lust would find them inseparable – an omega in their heat phase would find not being touched absolutely intolerable, and even without this urge for physical contact Grantaire and Enjolras would probably be curled around each other anyway - their bed wasn’t quite big enough for the two of them but neither had any inclination to buy a new one as this current arrangement suited them both.

“A bit,” Grantaire said, his voice no longer as rough as it had been with desperation. “I hate how stupid this all makes me.”

“It’s okay, love,” Enjolras responded, stroking his back gently with one hand while he gripped his hip with the other to keep him still. “Heat is what’s stupid if you ask me.”

“Yeah, I guess. Hang on,” he murmured, and once Enjolras stilled he flopped down onto his side, then rolled over onto his back, hooking his legs around Enjolras’ waist to pull him closer once he was laying on his back and could look up at the alpha, beaming happily up at him. “I love you, you know.”

“I love you too.”

“Come on then, fuck this heat out of me then we can spoon a little bit before it starts back up again,” he said, and grinned against Enjolras’ lips as they kissed.


End file.
